


Just His Kind of Day

by Mianarazta



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Fluff and Crack, Lestrade's POV, M/M, POV Third Person, Sally may never recover from this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:56:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mianarazta/pseuds/Mianarazta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You two are certainly not helping fangirling over some futile celebrity.” Sherlock said with his stupid smug face.</p><p>“Oi!” Lestrade called, not really taking offense in it.  “Fangirling? Last I checked I was not a girl.”</p><p>“You were surely acting like a pubescent one, Detective Inspector.”</p><p>“Oh shut it, Sherlock! It’s John freaking Watson, what were you expecting?” Lestrade said jokingly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just His Kind of Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is just silly I know

Lestrade ran his hands through his face regretting, yet again, that last pint he had the night before. His headache wasn’t fading and he had exceeded the amount of pills he could take. From this point on it would do more harm than good. “Not in a very good mood here Sherlock, you could at least try to humour me.”

Sherlock answered in a noncommittal sound, not helpful in any way.

Lestrade glanced around with his hands on his hips, observing the people around him. His eyes swept through the few people in the lobby, he couldn’t help it. It just came with being in the force for these many years, he was always looking out for danger. Habits die hard, after all.

Tourists, business men, more tourists… Isn’t that? No... He's sure he recognizes that face, where from, though...

“Sally, don’t you recognize that face over there?” he asked the woman, pulling her from her Sherlock-glaring duty.

“Huh?”

“That man over there.” Lestrade clarified pointing discretely. Had he arrested him at some point? No, that wasn’t it. Maybe a witness in a case? “By the counter? Next to that huge bloke?”

“Oh my God!” Sally squealed, her eyes going wide. “Oh my God, oh my God, oh my _God_!”

“Jesus woman, what’s going on?” Lestrade asked startled.

Sally gaped at him disbelieving. “Do you _not_ know who that is?”

He crossed his arms. “If I knew I wouldn’t be asking.”

“That is only one of the most famous British actors to ever live!” she insisted like Lestrade had asked who the queen was. He squinted at the man as the man in question turned in his direction, giving Lestrade a full view of his face.

 “Holy crap, it is!” He said feeling a wave of excitement building in his belly. “I knew I had seen him before! Wasn’t him in-“

“Shush! I’m trying to think!” Sherlock interrupted, coming back from his usual trip to the land of I-shall-ignore-you–forever-and-pretend-you-don’t-exist-until-I-had-enough-fun-at-your-face. Lestrade should really get another name for it, come to think of it.

“Yeah, you’ve been at it for at least ten minutes and we're still standing here like idiots” Sally bit back.

“You two are certainly not helping fangirling over some futile celebrity.” Sherlock said with his stupid smug face.

“Oi!” Lestrade called, not really taking offense in it.  “Fangirling? Last I checked I was not a girl.”

“You were surely acting like a pubescent one, Detective Inspector.”

“Oh shut it, Sherlock! It’s John freaking Watson, what were you expecting?” Lestrade said jokingly. Sherlock’s expression, though, was not what he was expecting.

“ _What?”_ The man’s voice raised an octave, if not more and his whole face changed with surprise. Lestrade couldn’t help but chuckle. Had he found Sherlock’s celebrity crush? Oh yes! Please, God, yes, let him have this, please!

“John Watson, the actor. Know him?” Sally asked, with an amused smirk on her face. She glanced at Lestrade knowingly and he answered her with a wiggle of his eyebrows.  _You thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?_

“John fuckin-“Sherlock started, glancing around. Lestrade could feel a laugh forming in his belly and pushed it down, still looking at Sherlock. Sherlock’s scan finally stopped on the man in question and he squinted. A string of murmured curses came out of his mouth. “That little-“

He couldn’t hold it back anymore and a loud laugh escaped his mouth. He heard Sally giggle next to him. He stopped promptly when he realized Sherlock had started moving. Oh God, Sherlock being Sherlock was going to do something stupid. He glanced at Sally and saw his alarm mirrored on her face. Sherlock kept moving until he reached Watson, with Lestrade and Donovan running after him, cursing themselves for ever meeting the madman.

“What are you doing here?” He heard Sherlock ask harshly when they stopped.

Watson, who had been facing the other way around, turned with a confused look on his face. “Excuse me?”

“Where the hell have you been?” Sherlock inquired angrily. Of course Sherlock would be one of those creepy stalker fans. Why had he gotten out of bed this morning?

“Sher-“ He tried but was cut off by the huge bloke that he was only now realizing was probably Watson’s bodyguard.        

“Do you know this man, sir? Is he bothering you?” The huge man asked looking right at Sherlock who seemed completely unmoved. Actually he looked annoyed, making a face at the man like the bodyguard was the one who shouldn’t be there. Lestrade gulped and looked at Watson to see him smile in a polite way.

“Actually, no. I do not know him.” He said calmly and looking at straight at Sherlock. Sherlock gaped at him outraged when he heard what the man had said.

“Oh really, John? Are you really doing this? Now _?”_ Sherlock said like Watson was just being childish and not politely trying to escape a crazy fan.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” Watson said with puzzled face on.

“You-” Sherlock started before being pulled away by the security guard firmly. Lestrade saw Sherlock’s head disappear behind the mountain of muscles the guy was. He sighed in relief that awkwardness was all he had to deal today and not an arrest or restraining order.

“I’m really sorry, sir.” He apologized scratching the scruff he'd forgotten to shave in the morning. “Our friend can be a little uh- enthusiastic sometimes.”

He tried to ignore Donovan and told himself that she definitely wasn’t gaping at the man like a hysterical fan, making a fool of herself.

Watson just smiled a genuine smile this time and said easily. “Ah. Don’t worry, I-”A loud thump behind Lestrade’s back interrupted him and Watson quickly turned his head around, alarmed at the sound. “Sherlock!”

Alarmed as well, Lestrade turned to see the previous imposing bodyguard lying on his face on the floor. Sherlock sidestepped him and straightened his clothes, making an annoyed face at the man. He glanced up at Watson and grinned mischievously.

“Oh _now_ you know me.”

 _Oh No. This isn’t happening._ A worried passbyer ushered closer and looked at Lestrade with wide eyes. Lestrade just shook his head reassuring him and flashing him his badge.

Watson just ran a hand through his face and shook his head with wide eyes. “You can’t keep doing that!”

“Doing what?” Sherlock asked innocently, like the man drooling with his face on the floor didn't register his radar.

“Putting my guards to sleep!” Watson looked actually pretty calm for someone who kept getting his guards put down to sleep. _What the hell?_ “Do you know how hard it is for me to find a body guard who will work with me?”

“Why do you always carry one around, anyway?” Sherlock said defensively.

“To get away from people like you-” Sally started but stopped as both Sherlock and Watson shot her an annoyed look for interrupting.

“What do you want Sherlock?” Watson said turning back to look at him.

“Why haven’t you returned my calls?”

“Oh Jesus.” Lestrade breathed out. But really, if Sherlock got to the point of knocking out Watson’s body guards he would call too. It was only logical and Sherlock was nothing if not logical, in that insane way of his.

“Because I’m still mad at you!” Watson replied ignoring Lestrade.

“Why?”

“You really don’t know?” Watson asked his eyebrows shooting up.

“No! _And_ ,” he added pointedly. “I haven’t spoken to you in about a month, so I know for sure it wasnt something I said!”

“Really Sherlock? I mean _really_?” Watson asked.

Sherlock shrugged. “What?”

“You just gave me one more reason to be mad at you!” Watson exclaimed loudly.

“Ugh! Just tell me what it was that I did.” Sherlock said, rolling his eyes like a child being told off.

“Last Wednesday? Angelo’s? 8 pm? Rings a bell?” _What?_ Lestrade thought. That couldn’t be what he had heard.

“Oh” Sherlock’s mouth opening in realisation.

“Yeah _oh_ ” Watson said scowling.

“We had a date.” Sherlock said in revelation. _Wait, what?_

“Yes and you stood me up.” _Wait, WHAT?_

“That’s what you’re so mad about?” Sherlock said disbelievingly. “I’ve stood you up tons of times!” _They were dating?_

First of all, Lestrade didn’t know Sherlock was gay. Well, the man wasn’t exactly straight on the look if you asked him but he thought Sherlock didn’t even like people. Okay maybe he didn’t like ordinary people. If he was going out with someone of course it would be a film star. And second, he definitely did not know Watson was gay. He was pretty sure he recalled a scandal a few years back involving Watson and couple of well known models. Figures.

Well, again to out himself it wouldn’t be for just a random guy, it would take a striking gorgeous arrogant git to do so. And talking about arrogant gits, was Watson insane? Who in his right mind would get involved with Sherlock Holmes?

“Not really making your case here, Sherlock.” Watson told him impatiently.

“What was so special about this date?” Sherlock asked derisively. Watson’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, his mouth open.

“Really?" when the only response he got back was a mirrored eyebrow lift he replied angrily "It was our anniversary, for God’s sake!” Lestrade heard Sally gasp somewhere to his right. He might have done that as well, if he was being honest.

 “Our anniversary?” Sherlock prodded frowning.

“Yes! As in two years??” Watson asked like he couldn’t believe Sherlock didn’t know. This man had put up with Sherlock for two years? Lestrade would certainly look at him a lot differently from now on. The man must be a saint. Or just purely insane.

“We didn’t do anything last year! How was I supposed to know?” Sherlock continued.

“You’re impossible!” 

“Why is it such a big deal?”

“Because!” Watson replied desperately.

“That’s not a real answer, John.”

“Yes it is.” Watson said looking away.

“No, it’s not.” Sherlock stated. “How am I supposed to guess when you change your mind?”

“I don’t know, aren’t you the genius?” Watson retorted sarcastically, not meeting his eyes.

“What was so important about this one?” Sherlock insisted taking a step forward.

“I -“ Watson started angrily but then looked down at his shoes and said lowly. “It doesn't matter.”

"John" Sherlock took another step forward. "John look at me."

Watson huffed and crossed his arms, still looking away. Sherlock lifted a hand to his elbow and squeezed slightly. Watson looked down at the hand for a moment before taking a breath, as if preparing himself, and screwing his eyes shut, saying in a rush "I was going to propose."

Sherlock's eyes widened in shock and his grip on Watson's arm faltered, while Lestrade and Sally exclaimed in shock at the same time.

For a moment both Sherlock and Watson looked around, surprised to see them there, like they'd forgotten they were there at all. 

Watson shook his head before returning to his conversation, taking in Sherlock’s shocked face.

“Yeah. I was going to propose and you stood me up. Guess I got my answer right there.” He said shrugging his arm out of Sherlock's hand.

There as moment of silence before Sherlock spoke “You- you were going to propose?

“Yes, I know" Watson rolled his eyes, crossing his arms defensively again "I’m ridiculous, don’t know what I was thinking, and all that. Just forget I said anything about it-“

“You want to marry me?” Sherlock interrupted.

“Yes" Watson replied, glaring at Sherlock for a second before his shoulders dropped defeatedly. "At least I did. Can you just forget it? Please, Sherlock. I-“

“Me? Marry _me?”_

“Yes! Okay I got it, stop mocking me!” Watson pleaded annoyed now.

“No, John. I just- Are you serious?”

“Oh good heavens, Sherlock! Stop, okay? Yes I am, yes I did, just let it go!”

“Do you still?” Sherlock asked very seriously.

“Do I still what?” Watson asked back swallowing hard.

“Do you still want to marry me?”

Watson paused before looking back at Sherlock seriously and saying softly. “Yes, Sherlock.”

A pleased smile grew on Sherlock’s face before he asked, tone as soft as Watson's. “Would you mind giving it another try?”

Watson's eyebrows went up, like he wasn't sure where this was going.

“You heard me.”

“Are you having me on, Sherlock? Because if you are, I swear to God I-“

“No, John, just answer my question.” Sherlock said calmly. 

Lestrade was positive he'd never seen this sideof Sherlock before. In his mind Sherlock is always whirl of purpose and forcefulness, quick words and no mercy. It's hard to reconsile with the soft tones and calm words.

“Are you serious?” Watson asked, still unsure.

“John, just ask the damn question".

“Fine, this is ridiculous.” Watson pinched the bridge of his nose then pointed at Sherlock. “This is not how I planned it, just so you know.”

Sherlock just rolled his eyes nodding.

“Oh God, this is stupid. Should I get on my knee?” Watson asked motioning to the floor.

“No John, just do it!” Sherlock said impatiently.

“Fine, fine, sorry. Alright, alright.” Watson cleared his throat and looked up uncertainly. Then just rolled his eyes at Sherlock’s smug expression. “Sherlock, will you marry me?”

“Yes!” Sherlock grinned happily and then leaped forward hugging Watson’s arms.

Lestrade knew it was coming but he still jerked in surprise when the last bit of his sanity was lost at seeing Sherlock and Watson kiss. He cleared his throat and looked at Donovan who was just gaping at the pair. He cleared his throat again calling her attention and she looked at him with wide eyes, clearly just as shocked as him.

He risked glancing back at them only to be presented with some more views of kissing he definitely did not want to see, despite the warmth that was now sitting at his belly. He was a sucker for happy endings. 

Well, guess he learnt his lesson. Never assume anything by their first look. He turned around and grabbed Donovan by the arm, who kept babbling “But he-“ “How did he-“ “That doesn’t-“

He spotted a man with a camera just a few feet away and rolled his eyes. Of course, why not give a show to every one on the hotel’s lobby when it’s full of paparazzi. Lestrade’s next hour was spent appropriating cameras from the lurking paparazzi who didn’t seem to believe he worked for Scotland Yard.

He sent Sally home knowing that she would need a lot of time to process what she had seen today.

Just his kind of day.


End file.
